Techniques
Techniques are special abilities that characters can equip to increase the overall effectiveness of their character. These, unlike keystones, can be changed and upgraded regularly throughout a character's time in the nexus. That said,most techniques require specific keystone tags in order to be equipped. Additionally, the number of techniques equippable at one time is determined by your mind stat. Effects of certain techniques can change depending on the DM's content. Technique Template ------------ Technique Name Cost: What kind of die/dice must be used to use the technique Requirement: List any keystone tag(s) here. Type: Passive, Reactionary, Energy Pool, Action, or Preparatory (This is when the technique can be used in combat, refer to the combat flow for more details) Description: Describes the flavor of the technique Effect: The direct effect of the technique ------------ Examples of Techniques: ------------ Follow Through Cost: A die showing a (5) or (6) Requirement: Striking Type: Action Description: With multiple enemies in your sight, you make sure the next attack has a little extra to it, allowing you to hit more than one for reduced damage. "No I didn't forget about -you-" Effect: Roll 1d20 + keystone mod, apply full damage to one enemy, then apply half to a secondary adjacent enemy. ------------ Cleave Cost: A die showing a (4) or (5) Requirement: Strength Type: Damage Description: You put a little bit more muscle in your next attack. "Why aren't you dead yet?!" Effect: Double total amount of damage done during your turn (effects one target) ------------ Scramble Cost: A die showing a (1) or a (2) Requirement: Speed Type: Energy Pool Description: Some quick footwork will get you back up on your feet in no time. Effect: Reroll any die from your energy pool ------------ Endure Cost: Half your energy pool (Must be at least 2) Requirement: Durability Type: Reactionary Description: You use your keystone ability to put up a last second defense "Is that all you got?" Effect: Divide incoming damage by 2 ------------ Healing Touch Cost: Two dice of any number Requirement: Healing Type: Action Description: Using your keystone, you're able to restore health to whomever you touch. "Feeling any better now?" Effect: Heal either yourself or an ally for 1d20 + keystone mod. (You do not attack this round). ------------ Elemental Spellcraft Cost: Remove one die (any) from your starting energy pool Requirement: Elemental Magic Type: Passive Description: You imbue your magic with the properties of a chosen element (The element can be changed each cycle). "Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, heed my Call" Effect: Any action you take can be imbuned with the element of your choice (This includes buffs and attacks). ------------ Empowering Preparation Cost: A die showing a (4), (5), or a (6) Requirement: Magic or Tech Type: Preparatory Description: You spend a moment, to prepare yourself or ally through use of your keystone ability. "Do you feel it?" Effect: Give an ally a buff of YOUR keystone modifier for their next action roll, and damage calculation. ------------ Widen Spell Cost: A die showing a (5) or (6) Requirement: Magic Type: Energy Pool Description: You focus on widening your keystone ability's scope. "More...give me more.." Effect: Your action this round can target up to 3 enemies/allies ------------ Haste Cost: Remove one die (any) from your starting energy pool Requirement: Speed Type: Passive Description: Your keystone ability grants you the ability to move quicker than normal. "It's called tactical retreating." Effect: Move one extra space than you'd usually be able too, also may enable running from a fight. ------------ Deep Breathing Cost: None Requirement: None. Type: Action Description: You take a moment to take a breather. regaining your lost energy. "Calm down..." Effect: Discard your entire energy pool, then reroll your starting energy pool. ------------ Salvage Cost: Two dice showing either a (1), or a (2) Requirement: Magic OR Tech Type: Energy Pool Description: Either your spell, or technology failed you at a crucial moment, with a minor tweak you can still get use of out it though, "That wasn't a mistake, everything is going according to plan" Effect: Add a die of your choosing to your energy pool.